vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P Series (Part 4)
Please note that the following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series. *Keywords are important part of the lyrics / things that need to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events that should be kept in mind. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzing the illustrations shown in the video. If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss. *See Part 1 *See Part 2 *See Part 3 *See Putin-P Series Timeline Songs こわれたかがみ。 Kagami. - The Broken Mirror. :Sung by Kagamine Len ・Gakupo :Original title: 【鏡音レン・神威】こわれたかがみ。【オリジナルPV付き】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast The video begins with each "sleeping" character. It confirms that Miku shot herself with a USB in the final scene of A Place to Chat. Len has plugged a USB in his headphones as well. Len was on his way to see Rin and had some flashbacks about her when he was a dog and also more recent events as a Vocaloid. Unfortunately, Kamui appeared and he stopped him along the way. It's later hinted that Kamui was the boy who shot Len (the dog) in their past lives. Kamui wondered if he could change, but he couldn't, because the 'previous' him was Ronald McDonald ("LaLaLaLa Happy, LaLaLaLa Happy.") Kamui and Len then wrestled, but luckily, Len defeated Kamui. This song's final words (a part where lyrics isn't shown and the screen is black) is: "Goodbye Irina" - Kagamine Len Keywords *『ララララハッピー☆ 』 LaLaLaLa Happy *『クスリはもういらない、受け止める』 I'll stop taking drugs. I'll face the reality *『リンが望んだね、、、だから戦うよ！！』 Because it's Rin's wish,,, that's why I fight!! *『ボクと同じなんだよｗ』 This guy is just like me lol *『エコエコうるせぇー！！ 』 Shut up with that echo echo! *『きえないひとみを見つけるその時まで 』 Until I find those unvanishing eyes *『さよならイリーナ』 Farewell Irina *『霞んだ未来は　何度も導く 』 The blurry future guides me over and over Notes *This is Len and Kamui's second battle. *One of the tags for this song in Nico Nico Douga is "I'm glad it didn't hurt" *The subtitles for Len are yellow and red, while Kamui's are dark blue and red. *The first time Kamui's eyes were red was in For you, For Me, the same goes for his bald head. His "Soviet Union" mark on his forehead seems to be missing; unsure if it was present in For you, For Me. *The keyword "shut up with that echo echo" is what Rin said to him in the song The Unvanishing Eyes. *Kamui admitted he was a murderer like Irina. *In Stealing is Doctrine? ''Len's final words are "farewell" to Irina. In this song, Len also said "farewell to Irina". It could mean various things; however, he only said farewell because her ''memory was about to die. Meaning that Len already knew that only her memory was disapearing and not her physical self. *Len said he will not make the same mistake as he did before, that is when he was a dog. When he was a dog, he carried the scarf and was about to reach Irina, however was stopped by Kamui / Human Len. *The "same mistake" as mentioned before was "if only I had been more intelligent, I would've dealt with you" in Stealing is a Doctrine. Illustration Analysis Ssd.png|A "sleeping" Rin. (1) Broken_Mirror_2.jpg|A "sleeping" Miku. (2) Broken_Mirror_3.jpg|A "sleeping" Len. (3) Broken_Mirror_1.jpg|Len reaching out to Rin. Broken_Mirror_4.jpg|Irina's red eyes. Broken_Mirror_5.jpg|Kamui's weapon. The_Broken_Mirror.jpg|Kamui and Len's meeting. Broken_Mirror_wow_this_is_intense_guy.png|Riki Choshu - Wow, this seems intense! Broken_Mirror_6.jpg|Kamui and Len's fight. Broken_Mirror_7.jpg|Len finishes Kamui off. For the next 3 songs it will show three singers with a USB attached to them "sleeping" while in the Data world. In this song, the order of the "sleeping" singers are: #Rin #Miku #Len There were flash backs of Len as a dog in his previous life. While he was on his way to Irina, Kamui stopped him, a gun in his hand. It was revealed that he is bald and had red eyes (first shown in For You, For Me). Like Len, there were flash backs as well; memories of Human Len and the gun; as shown in Stealing is A Doctrine? While things were getting intense; Riki Choshu a professional wrestler said "wow, it's getting intense" who also made an appearance in Goodbye to the Dream. Riki, thought Kamui could just shoot Len in the spot with his gun, but it was nowhere to be found. It was a hard battle, however, Len managed to take him down as shown in the last illustration. It goes to show how strong Len is. Note that Kamui is a cyborg, and he weighs more than a normal "human". While Len is a Vocaloid; a vocalized android - a robot with human flesh. きみにさよなら★ ni Sayonara★ - Goodbye to You★ :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Ronald McDonald :Original title: 【鏡音リン】きみにさよなら★【オリジナルPV付き】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast Rin tried to convince herself that everything was ok and that she had no regrets over what happened. Rin then had a few flashbacks about Len, about Russia, and about Putin. Sometimes they were sweet memories, sometimes they were dark ones. Rin said that "because of Putin, I fought with friends today." Rin said she'll be forever happy, she'll run from time. Rin saw so many 'videos' / stories of herself, and said, "Thank you to all the listeners who've listened to the series so far. Thanks to everyone, and lastly", Rin said, "Thanks to Len." She commented about the last wrestling move he did on Kamui, and admitted that Rin loved different kinds of wrestling moves. In the end, Rin's eyes became blank and full of tears. And thus, All of her memories disapeared. This song's final words (a part where lyrics isn't shown and the screen is black) is: "But, this is fine" - Kagamine Rin Keywords *『イリーナの夢とは少し違っていたけど。。』 My dream was a little different from Irina's *『にゃ 』 Nya *『あたしだけがプーチンの片腕になれると 』 Only I can become Putin's right arm *『あたしは夢見ていただけ』 I was just dreaming *『誰かと見たいって願った 』 I wished to see it with someone *『フラフラしてないで　今日だけは二人でサンデー』 Don't be lazy, today's our Sunday *『「敵、アメリカ。プーチンの片腕として 今日も仲間と戦ってます。」』 The enemy is America. As Putin's right arm, I fight with my comrads *『この世界で　自分を書き換えさせて』 Let me rewrite myself into this world *『時間は 走るんだよ』 Time runs *『話を観てくれたリスナー 』 The listeners who watched the whole story *『フラフラしちゃうよ 忘れられたくないよ』 I feel dizzy. I don't want to be forgotten Notes *The order of Rin's eye colors are: Red -> Blue -> White/blank *Rin says "nya" because she is trying to fake her happiness. *One of the tags (Nico Nico Douga) in Goodbye to You is: 『忘れないよ！』 (Don't forget!) *Len mentioned things about time in The Broken Mirror. He said that "time has stopped for Rin", while Rin said "I'll run away from time" and Miku said "Time can't be stopped". So, in other words, what Rin was doing is completely useless and effortless. *When Rin said "let yourself be rewritten in this world", an illustration from "It's the End" is shown from Putin-P's Part 1 album crossfade. *All the songs / stories shown in the video are happy songs (the songs where Rin is happy) which are: **''The Unvanishing Eyes (Rin and Len's Sunday) **''If We Meet Again ''(Where Len hugged her; inserting her memories from Russia) **''No Need to Worry!! ''(Where Rin remembers how he first met Len) **''Assassin! ''(Rin being pretty; happy Len must be watching her concert) Illustration Analysis Broken_Mirror_2.jpg|A "sleeping" Miku. (1) Broken_Mirror_3.jpg|A "sleeping" Len. (2) Gok.png|A "sleeping" Rin. (3) Kimi_ni_sayonara1.png|Red-Rin Kimi_ni_sayonara2.png|Irina KIMINI~1.JPG|Luka watching Irina fight human Len dcc.png|Irina's eyes - blue dss.png|Vocaloid Rin Kimi_ni_sayonara4.png|The enemy Kimi_ni_sayonara5.png|Process of being "rewritten" Kimi_ni_sayonara6.png|Screenshots VideoNico.png|The videos where Rin was happiest doo.png|Irina's eyes - red daa.png|Irina's eyes - blank In this song, the order of the "sleeping" singers are: #Miku #Len #Rin A closer look at Rin's eyes. As shown before in the previous song ''The Broken Mirror, Rin's eyes are still red In this song. Though Rin looked like she was bearing pain in The Broken Mirror, she was Trying to sound happy; by rapidly saying "nya" in several parts. It also shows Rin's flashback of Putin (the fight in Russia; however in some parts she was in her Vocaloid costume), where she carries a machine gun, as shown in the slideshow. There were red effects that may resemble blood or violence in the video by Shiuka. Later on, the red effects turned to blue when the machine gun disappeared; and Rin's pose on Putin-P's album "Hitori ni Shinaide." (It's the End!) came. After the flashback, Rin's eyes changed back to her natural blue for some reason. Memories of unpleasant things came up; for example, Putin's "orders", saying America is the enemy (resembled by Ronald McDonald. Not only does he play a role in the series; he also resembles America/freedom) Moving on; it shows Rin's flashbacks where she was being "rewritten" from being "Irina" to being "Vocaloid Rin". Although the image is quite blurry, interpretations could still be made out. For one; Vocaloid Rin and Irina knew of each other's existence. Next; a series of "happy memories" came. Songs / screenshots / scenes seen in the song can be seen in the notes. (Although Len rejected Rin in The Decisive's Battle Day!, she felt really happy and nervous in the beginning). Nearing the end of the songs; Rin's "stories" could be seen. Those songs are the songs which appeared in the series of screenshots. Notice how the subtitles change from white to yellow after the stories pops up which symbolize that her memories are disappearing. Rin said goodbye and thanks to the listeners and fans of the series, and finally thanked Len at the very end. Her eyes went fully blank with tears as her memories became gone forever. みえないきみと。 Kimi to. - With You I Can't See. :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Ronald McDonald :Original title:【初音ミク】みえないきみと。【オリジナルPV付き】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In this song, Miku sings about 'her love' for Ronald McDonald. She said she'd love him where ever she was, and told him to listen carefully. Miku wanted to dance with him, and also mentioned that she was 'different' from before, and that Ronald was being manipulated, and asked him if he was fine with that, there were many 'substitutes' for Ronald. Miku then sang about the dog (Len) who had fought Ronald, even though Len couldn't see the future, and thus, Miku will fight forever, and will wake up Ronald's sleeping heart. She wonders who will Ronald shoot the gun at, she then told him just try and shoot it at anyone. This song's final words (a part where lyrics isn't shown and the screen is black) is: "The End." - Hatsune Miku That done; it showed an illustration of Len awakened, looking up and crying, along with an announcement from Putin-P that said: ::"Feels like many things happened, Miku and Len appear from inside of Kagamine Rin" ::"Even at the final instalment, some things may happen." ::"I want to drink coffee." Keywords *『私には分かる　田代いるし！ 』 I understand it. Tashiro is here! *『ララララハッピー★ 』 LaLaLaLa Happy * MinMin Daha! *『ふたりの物語 私はなにもないもので 』 Story of two, I am nothing *『君も同じだね』 You too *『笑え！！！ 』 Laugh!!! * 『たとえ未来がみえなくても 』 Even if I can't see the future Notes *After 2 whole parts Ronald is finally seen (not in "drug" form) *It's confirmed that both Miku and Ronald's role were "nothing", for the story of two talks about Rin and Len. *One of the tags in Nico Nico Douga is "listen to me" *What does the Vitamin "Minmin Daha" mean? And also "I will awake your sleeping heart" means? "Ichiban genki, nemui nai" If you drink this vitamin, you will NOT sleep. It will awaken you all night. Or worse than that. The effect of drinking Minmin daha is awareness, the brain can't stop thinking, and eyes can't stop looking even when shut (You could feel twitching). Imagine if this were to happen to Ronald. "Awareness" to Miku existence. "The brain can't stop thinking" of Miku in front of him. "Eyes can't stop looking even when shut" means he can't sleep while he was with Miku. *Len is the only one that left the data world. Miku will stay with Ronald inside Kamui. Illustration Analysis Broken_Mirror_3.jpg|A "sleeping" Len. (1) Bb.png|A "sleeping" Rin. (2) Broken_Mirror_2.jpg|A "sleeping" Miku. (3) fsu.png|Tashiro filming inside the Data world Mienai_Kimi.jpg|Ronald and Miku ftj.png|More than one Ronald and Miku fhn.png|Vitamin drink fhyik.png|The Data World fjio.png|Len 'in tears' and Tashiro out side the Data world fzza.png|Teppannov on Luka's laptop In this song, the order of the "sleeping" singers are: #Len #Rin #Miku Finally, Miku meets Ronald, who was previously Kamui. She's mentioned before in the song that she will find Ronald, she'll be searching and had finally found him there, though according to Miku he wasn't fully awake (sleeping heart). Tashiro is also shown there, though that'd be discussed later on. In the part where Miku said "listen to me", it could be interpreted that she was talking to Ronald, however, look closer. The camera zooms out, and it became blurred-buzz-like. What does it mean? Those buzz-like features usually happens when you video tape something from a TV. In other words, Tashiro (who later appeared with Len outside the interior, and also inside the interior with Ronald and Miku) is recording it. Not only that. That effect symbolizes "you", as the "fans" who are watching this series. Tashiro recording from the outside = the view point from the viewers / fans. Moving on, more flashbacks are shown from In the Unseen Night. Later followed by the "camera" zooming out, revealing various Miku and Ronald scenes. Basically saying, since they were in that topic, "there are more than just 1 Ronald and 1 Hatsune Miku" in that world. Everything became crashed-like, with Ronald and Miku "dancing". Famous clips of Ronald from Nico Nico Douga dancing is shown there (those dancing moves are taken from McDonald Japanese ads, just like his voice). Was that Miku's attempt on waking his heart? Presumably. Miku talked about the roles; first being dog Len, the future and later flashbacks of each gun point which are: *Teppannov pointing a gun at Luka (Let's take a Trip!) *Miku pointing a gun at herself (A Place to Chat!) *Irina pointing a gun at "children" / war (Not Together) *Human Len pointing a gun at Dog Len (Stealing is A Doctrine?) *Irina pointing a gun at herself (Yet I want to Sleep!) *Miku pointing a gun at Len (Don't Interfere, alright?) *Red!Rin pointing a gun at herself (Don't Interfere, alright?) All the flashback images "exploded" and became a portal like circuit to symbolizethe 'data' world. It's similar to Yet I want to Sleep! only it was green in that video, where here it turned blue. Green means hope while blue means sad. Once it settled down, various running stands appeared. Len, Teppannov, Luka, and Miku, running to the left, while Rin the opposite way. And also, the story of two, whose pairs are: *Rin with Irina *Teppannov with Luka *Rin with Kamui *Len with Kamui *Ronald with Miku And so, Miku revealed that Miku and Ronald are nothing. The video then ends with LaLaLaLa Happy (non-drug related), Len in tears looking up with Tashiro in the background, and a message from Putin-P. The final scene shows Teppannov 'on Luka's laptop' somewhere in dark. . きみのひとみに。 no Hitomi ni. - In Your Eyes. :Sung by Kagamine Len :Original title: 【鏡音レン】きみのひとみに。【オリジナルPV付き】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast This is the "final" song of the series; at the same time "Goodbye!" which was included from 5:00 to 7:00. Throughout the song, Len made several quotes used in previous songs, such as "It's the End". The two of them walked around Tokyo from station to station while Len recaped on what had happened after he and Rin awoke from the Data world. All of her memories had disapeared completely even from her previous life in the Russian Era, forever. It shows that Miku who never woke up and chose to stay in the the Data world with Ronald and that Len is the only one left that remembers any of what happened. Len then has a few flashbacks of Rin from throught out the series. Afterwards, Len chases after Rin, hugs her, (in a similar way as in the song The Unvanishing Eyes) thanks her and says he loves her. Keywords Notes *The title "In your Eyes", may reference to the fact that one of the ways to determine which Rin is speaking throughout the series (other than the color of the subtitles) is by looking at Rin's eyes (as seen in Part 1, and several times in Goodbye to you). However it maybe a reference to "The Unvanishing Eyes". *This song was uploaded on December 23rd, 2012 by midnight; in Japan, December 23rd, 2012 was Sunday; which explains the video tag "kimi to futari de Sunday" *When Len first saw Rin wake up, she was sitting in the exact same pose as Irina in "Goodbye to you". *Just like when Rin tied her hair in ponytails to mimic Len's hair in "The Day of the Decisive Battle", Len also untied his ponytail in this song to mimic Rin's hair. *Miku is shown with long pigtails in the PV, but ever since "Don't Interfere ok", her hair was cut short. *When Len said "I love you" it was written as "______________" in the subtitles. The reason is because he was only thinking what he wanted to say to Irina if she was there. Illustration Analysis l.png|Flashback (1) lll.png|Flashback (2) llll.png|Flashback (3) lllll.png|Flashback (4) v.png|Flashback (5) vv.png|Flashback (6) vvvv.png|Flashback (7) vvvvv.png|Flashback (8) xx.png|Flashback (9) xxx.png|Flashback (10) xxxx.png|Flashback (11) z.png|Flashback (12) zz.png|Flashback (13) zzz.png|Flashback (14) "In Your Eyes" is drawn in a similar style as "The Unvanishing Eyes" (with an anime PV). There are many similarities in both songs regarding the style of the video. Some of them include: *Both Len and Rin together and the camera angle points up, fading in to Miku's side of the story. *Several poses were also the same in previous songs, such as Len hugging Rin from behind. *In The Unvanishing Eyes, Rin was wearing her "Russian" outfit while Len was wearing his Vocaloid's and "In Your Eyes", it's the opposite. Len was wearing his "Russian" outfit while Rin was wearing her Vocaloid's. It's shown how Len and Rin were walking around JR Shibuya station (This is the beginning!), JR Sugamo station (So we meet again), Alta studio (If we meet again), JR Suidōbashi Station (In the unseen night) and then later to Koishikawa Korakuen Park (The Unvanishing Eyes). Before so, it shows Len and Rin awake with Rin having her memories completely erased. Len then recalls several flashbacks of Rin / Irina. During the flashbacks, several songs that all have one thing in common. Those were the songs / flashbacks were Rin wanted Len to notice her the most: *I'll Give you Chocolate - Rin wanted Len to notice her feelings and eat her chocolate. *Assassin! - Rin wanted Len to notice how she performs on stage. *The Day of the Decisive's Battle - Rin wanted to confess her feelings to Len. *Under the Cherry Trees - Rin asked Len out on a date. *It's Happiness! - Rin lectured Len on brushing his teeth, gave out several moves, etc. *Farewell to the Dream - Rin wanted Len to be her santa clause Moving on, Len later hugged her, the same way he did in "The Unvanishing Eyes". There they were together and the camera direction went up, fading into darkness. In the credits, Miku was singing "Goodbye!", the final song of the series. It shows Teppannov behind Putin with a few other men, ready to shoot him. He has a flashback of him and Luka dancing at a ball together before getting shot by one of the men under Putin's command, leaving Teppannov dead in the snow. Finally, it went to a smiling Rin and Red-Eyed Rin teasing the audience. Category:Song series‎ Putin-P